


Burn Baby Burn

by bennybonny



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: And Very In Love, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Poetry, a small warning though: i am mean, all u need to know, is that they are both very uptight, super vague setting, this is just a short sweet little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennybonny/pseuds/bennybonny
Summary: Megatron and Minimus wake up early to see a friend off at the airport. While they wait, Minimus' heart causes him no small amount of grief... if only Megatron didn't make him so breathless.





	Burn Baby Burn

The airport foyer was bustling; the buzz of a hundred electromagnetic fields thickened the air. A sea of robots moved in between each other, a multitude of destinations and agendas, and Minimus tucked his arms close to avoid being jostled in the crowd. His discomfort did not go unnoticed by Megatron walking beside him. The taller bot looked down.

“You don’t have to stay with me the whole time.”

Minimus relaxed minutely. “That would be best. I mean no offence, however, this environment…”

“I know.” Megatron smiled softly at him.

Minimus pushed down the intense, unnamable feeling that welled up inside his chest, inside his spark. He did know, that was the wondrous thing. Megatron took notice of that which irritated Minimus, and more than that, he understood why Minimus disliked it so. He was _mindful_ of it.

It was astonishing, truly, to be regarded in such a way - as someone interesting and worthy of importance. Whenever Megatron looked at him like that, the same feeling overcame him. It was frustrating. It made him feel helpless. And yet, every time, he allowed it, even welcomed it. Minimus looked away, and pretended he wasn’t flustered.

The airport rang out with the flight announcement.

“Is that the one Terminus is leaving on?” Minimus enquired.

“No, the one before. It is only good manners to see him off early, however.”

“Naturally.”

They moved in step and entered the large waiting area. This room was wider, and far less crowded. On the far side, a row of bots were lining up, presumably for the flight that had just been called. Minimus looked around. He suppressed annoyance, his height made it impossible to see every part of the wide room. From what was visible, however, Terminus was not here.

“Perhaps he is late.” Megatron rumbled softly.

Minimus hummed. They stood quietly together in a companionable silence. Minimus was comforted by the fact that neither of them felt any need to fill it. No need to make small talk, no pressure to impress. Megatron motioned to a nearby bench, and they sat together.

Minimus leaned back on the seat, and chuckled as Megatron spread his legs wide to sit down.

“Do you require additional room?” He asked.

Megatron looked at him blankly, tipped his head down.

“No, this is sufficient.”

“I know. I was making a joke.”

“Yes, I was following along. It was most amusing.”

Minimus chuckled quietly. “We’re definitely getting better at this humour business.”

Megatron smiled at him again.

Minimus felt his carefully constructed walls crumble, melt. Suddenly, he wanted to reach out, hold Megatrons' cheek. He wanted to lean in, and…

He looked away, face hot. It shocked him still, these intimate desires. Even casually, he’d never felt comfortable touching others, but then again, he’d never had another bot this close before. Nobody had ever known him as well as Megatron knew him, knew all the deep breaks and flaws in his character.

Faced with the facts, Minimus considered it wasn’t such an outlandish concept: that he might want… something like that. He wasn’t repulsed by the thought, which was in itself confirmation. Perhaps, something good could work.

He and Megatron sat, as other bots drifted into the open waiting room. Outside the large glass wall, the pale early morning sky gave way to the sun, rosy pink and bright. The light was painful on Minimus’ tired optics.

“Sunset, and evening bar, and one clear call for me. And may there be no moaning of the bar, when I put out to sea.”

Minimus looked up at the deep sound of Megatrons' voice, the quiet vibration.

“Tennyson? Really? Moreover, it’s a sunrise, not a sunset.”

“I know. Seeing as we are in an airport, however, I felt the theme fitting.”

“It’s not as though either of us is leaving.”

“A pity Terminus isn’t here yet. We are here to see him off, after all.”

Minimus looked around the slightly busier room, but still couldn’t see Terminus anywhere.

“It’s inconsiderate. We get up early to see him off-“

“-And yet he can’t even be bothered to text us, apologising for sleeping in.” Megatron finished, nodding. “I assume that’s why he’s late.”

“No excuse.”

The lightening of Megatron’s eyes, and the slight uptick to his smile, were the only outward signs of his agreement. The fact that Megatron knew him well enough to finish his sentence was incredibly satisfying, for some reason. Minimus smiled as well. Together, they sat, silently judging Terminus.

Minimus didn’t yawn, because Minimus wasn’t the kind of mech who yawned around others. Megatron noticed his tiredness all the same.

“Rest for a moment.” He said, softly.

“I couldn’t possibly.”

“Lean on me, it’s fine.”

“Absolutely not, Megatron, we are in public.”

Minimus flushed, realising how the sentence sounded, as if he were fending off the affectionate solicitations of a lover.

“I apologize.” He muttered.

“The mistake was not yours. I’m sorry for pushing you.” Megatron said, subdued. He was tilted away from Minimus, to a more respectful distance. Minimus hadn’t even noticed he had drawn close.

He shuffled in place. “It’s not that I’m uncomfortable with the proposed action, it’s just…”

“Now is not the time?”

“Exactly.” Minimus breathed, relieved.

The quiet grew warm between them. The sun rose, golden, finally. The last of Minimus’ tired walls evaporated in the light.

He put out one hand, a silent invitation.

Megatron took it.

Minimus looked up at him and smiled. Megatron looked away. Minimus flinched, hurt, and went to let go of Megatron’s hand. Megatron caught it.

“…” Megatron said.

“Pardon?” Minimus said, confused. “I didn’t catch that.”

Megatron looked down at him, a helpless emotion in his red gaze.

“The light caught you, just then, you looked… when you smiled. You looked beautiful.”

Minimus blanked out, his mind a tired mess, his hand held incredibly gently in Megatron’s larger one.

“I did?” He stuttered, uncomprehending.

“Yes. I love it when you smile, it’s… never mind.” Megatron broke off in a rush.

His mind whirled at the last statement, so Minimus pretended it hadn’t been said, and didn’t speculate at all on what Megatron had been about to say. But because he was infatuated with making things harder for himself, he kept talking.

“Yes?” Minimus said, and it was like his body said it for him, in barely a breath.

“It’s like the sun.” Megatron finished.

Minimus felt as though he were in a dream, a perfect, pure, half-awake haze.

Megatron leaned in.

In the warm morning light, Minimus Ambus melted.

When they broke apart, he was still reeling. His spark throbbed inside his chest. He looked down at his legs, pressed close together, and forcibly stopped himself from raising one hand to his lips. The sunlight now felt like fire on his face. Megatron squeezed his palm. Minimus squeezed back, looking firmly away.

The airport came back in, all loud noises and half heard conversations. Minimus slowly became more aware of his surroundings, and in doing so, realised how crowded it was. Internally, he gathered himself together, and sat up with a deep breath.

“I. This is. I’ll see you in the car?”

Megatron looked up at him, coming out of whatever reverie he had sunken into.

“Ah, of course. Yes, see you soon.”

“Yes.”

He was still raw, still open. He had to move. His head spun, his walls were gone - had they ever even been there to begin with? Minimus made no move to leave, because leaving meant letting go of Megatron’s hand. But the heat and the crowd were getting to him, like a prickle under his plating, and so he took another breath, readying himself to stand up.

Just as he moved, a voice rang out.

“Megatron! There you are!”

Megatron stood too, and they mutually let their hands fall apart as they turned. Terminus was rushing towards them.

“Megatron, it's lucky I found you in time – they just announced my flight.”

“I didn’t hear. I was, ah... distracted." He cleared his throat. "Where were you?” He inquired, exceptionally politely.

“Looking for you! I know this is late notice, but I need you to come with me on this talk. They need to hear _you_. Don’t worry – I already bought you a ticket.”

Megatron frowned. “I’m only here to see you off, truly I had intended to stay behind. My other obligations require my attention.”

He had promised Minimus, promised he wouldn’t leave for work if he could help it.

Terminus grasped Megatron by the hand, folded his other hand over the top. A sharp flare of jealousy briefly stunned Minimus.

“Please, it’s for the best Megatron, trust me. I wouldn’t ask otherwise.”

“I’m not prepared in the slightest.”

“I have enough luggage for you as well, now please, hurry! Our flight is lining up!”

And it was, over the other side of the room, a long disorganised line of bots. Megatron turned to Minimus.

“Go.” Minimus said, and it hurt. “I can take care of things until you come back.”

Megatron opened his mouth, said nothing, distraught. Minimus hated it, hated him. Megatron had no right to look like that, not with this sudden wound he had caused, tearing him open.

“I don’t…” He began, and Minimus interrupted.

“You’ll miss it.” He snapped. “Go.”

“I don’t want to leave you.”

Minimus looked up at Megatron, burning, burning, burning. The sun was an inferno now. But below the rage, a cry of pain. He rushed forward and Megatron pulled him into a tight hug. Minimus squeezed, tighter, and Megatron tucked him close. Too soon, they drew apart.

“You really do give the best hugs.” Megatron smiled sadly, softly.

“Goodbye.” Minimus replied, not trusting himself to say any more.

“I’ll miss you.”

Terminus hovered, making pointed glances at the shortening line on the other side of the room. Megatron was holding his hand.

“I’ll miss you too.” Minimus squeezed, and let go.

**Author's Note:**

> I love fluff, but it's so boring sometimes!! So, if I destroyed u at the end there? The answer is no, I'm not sorry :3 
> 
> Hit kudos if u love to be destroyed ^^


End file.
